


Brothers, all but in Blood

by BatmanofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: City of Owls, Man of Steel (2013), Son of Batman (2014), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce and Clark are brothers, F/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: The pearls spill on the ground. The gunman sprints away.A sob is torn out of the father, an ugly sound as he cups his wife’s face and holds her as the warmth drains from her body and red spreads across the ground. Gotham screams along with the father.Bruce is eight when his mother dies....ShockingNews:SecondWaynechildwasbornprematurelyat same night as Martha Wayne's death two years ago.Every newspaper and news station declares when Bruce is ten.





	Brothers, all but in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

“Ahhhh!” The boy screams as he falls down, down, down, finally hitting the bottom. He lays still, dazed from the drop, before hoisting himself up. He sniffles, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “Alfred? Father?” There is no answer. Instead, he hears a faint rustling, and he turns towards the sound stiffly. Terrifying black creatures tear through, screeching and fluttering and battering and then it is utter darkness, save for the faint light of the top. The boy lays still.

 

…

 

A fog settles, and Gotham is covered, her million plaintive cries muffled, her predators moving freely, silently, leaving not even shadows. Any citizen with half a brain and a door to lock is sound asleep. Even though the city is the safest it ever has been with the Waynes helping her, the streets at night are still no place for anyone other than thugs, criminals, and prostitutes. 

 

A child’s voice carries over the wind, accompanied by the fond laughter of a mother and the deep chuckle of a father. The father smiles warmly at their son, whose eyes are wide with excitement, delightedly declaring that Zorro was simply amazing. The mother laughs, a hand placed protectively over her six months pregnant belly. It was heartwarming, but it was amazing how quickly tides could change.

A man steps out of the shadows, gun in hand.

 

“Give me your wallet!” The man shouts, gun alternating between the three members of the family. The father steps forward, hands in the air as a gesture of placation, gently setting down his wallet on the wet ground. The boy watches on fearfully. The man carefully steps forward, tucking the wallet in his jacket. "It's okay, you don't have to do this." The father murmurs, stepping back in front of the rest of his family.

 

“Pearls!” The man shouts towards the mother, and as young as the boy is, he can see how the gun is trembling. “I'll shoot, I swear I will!” He nervously glances back towards the entrance of the alley. He sees movement out of the corner of his eyes and whirls back just in time to see the father tackle him.

 

The gun goes off, more of an accident than the fulfillment of a promise.

 

 

The pearls spill on the ground, bouncing and tumbling. The glimmery white is oddly beautiful against the swiftly spreading crimson liquid. The gunman sprints away. The mother turns towards her husband and her child. She smiles and weakly raised a hand towards her child’s face, before turning to her husband, a determination in her eyes as she coughs wetly, blood spilling from her lips, “Thomas…take care of…Bru..”

A sob is torn out of the father, an ugly, desperate sound as he cups his wife’s face and holds her as the warmth drains from her body and red spreads across the ground. Gotham screams along with the father.

 

 

**Martha Wayne's Death Shocks Country**

 

...

 

 

Bruce is eight when his Mom dies.

 

His _~~Dad~~_  Father _,_  grows cold, distant, mourning his mother. He drowns himself in his work. Alfred mourns as well, but he is always there for Bruce. Gotham mourns.

 

His father no longer wants to help the people of Gotham, the same people and the same city that Martha had loved so much. The same people and the same city that took her away.

 

Wayne Enterprises expands, grows, under Thomas Wayne’s undivided presence, and Bruce sees his father’s face on a magazine one day as he's walking home from Gotham Academy, the car that was supposed to carry him home following slowly. **Wayne Enterprises Net Worth Growing Rapidly; Wayne 3rd Richest Man in the**   **U.S** , the title proclaimed loudly. Soon after, the luxury of a private school is denied and his father arranges tutors to educate him. His safety was an issue, a maid explains as he storms down the hall, doors slamming behind him.

 

His father is thinking about moving, Alfred says. Metropolis is a growing city.

 

Fine! Bruce had screamed back. He spends most his time there anyway!

 

He is still mourning, his maid explains. Give him time.

 

He cries into his massive pillow, in the massive bed, in the empty, empty house. 

 

_So am I._

...

 

 

 

Bruce is ten when the alien spaceship crash-lands in his backyard. His father barely comes home.

 

He had been staring outside the floor-to-ceiling window in one of his father’s numerous studies, curled up in the corner and remembering how once his parents had sat outside with him, pointing out the names of stars in the sky when things were still good. That was when he noticed it, the bright streak of light that he thought was a shooting star. Bruce stared at it, head tilted curiously, before realizing that it was, in fact, about to land on Wayne Manor grounds. The object hurtled down towards the ground at breakneck speed, rocking the entire house slightly upon his impact. Bruce looked out at the smoking crater and made a split second decision.

 

A few minutes later, he was climbing into the crater only to realize that the object wasn’t a meteorite as he expected, but a spaceship. He eyed it with wonder. It had a design on the front, an elaborate S. The whole thing was white, streamlined, and futuristic.

 

_Aliens?_ _NASA?_

 

Bruce stumbled back and fell flat when a hatch opened with a hiss, terrified of what to come. Instead of a monster, there was a child in the ship. An infant, toddler at best, with black hair and wide blue eyes, so blue that they couldn’t possibly be human. He carefully reached over and picked up the child, who giggled at him, wrapping a tiny, plump, hand tightly around his finger.

 

When Alfred had hurried over towards the backyard he found Bruce standing in front of the spaceship, gently looking at a child in his arms. Bruce looked up and smiled. The child was family now, Alfred could see it in Bruce’s eyes.

 

When Thomas came home from work late that night, he had another son and Bruce had another brother.

 

**Shocking** **News** : **Second** **Wayne** **child was**   **born** **prematurely** **two years ago** **.**

 

...

 

Bruce was sixteen and the child, Clark, as the Waynes named him, was nine when their father dies. An unfortunate driving accident, the papers claim. Bruce knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I'm describing the spaceship picture the spaceship that Clark arrived in in Man of Steel. I'm using the "Martha being pregnant" idea from the Court of Owls series. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! Constructive criticism is always welcome, along with ideas.


End file.
